


Putus

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Mafuyu berpikir, sebelum akhirnya hubungannya menjadi sekacau hubungan seseorang yang dia tahu, dia memilih untuk mengakhirinya sekarang juga.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 1





	Putus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

“Apa?” Satou Mafuyu menghela napas berat. Dia tahu hari ini akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Dan setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia terus merasakannya, daripada menyakiti kekasihnya lebih dalam dari ini, dia harus mengakhirinya lebih dulu.

“Putus, aku mau kita putus,” kata Mafuyu, mengulang kembali perkataannya tadi. Perpisahan bukanlah hal yang bisa dia nikmati—mungkin hampir untuk setiap orang. Perpisahannya yang pertama kali juga bukan atas kehendaknya. Kalau mau jujur, meskipun kepergiaan sang mantan sudah sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, luka yang ditorehkan oleh orang itu masih ada—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Meskipun Mafuyu sadar kisah percintaan anak SMA jarang, sangat jarang, yang akan berlanjut sampai nanti, baginya tetap saja perpisahan ini adalah hal yang sulit—pun dia tidak berpikir untuk membayangkan dirinya di masa depan bersama orang yang sama. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, tanggal jadian mereka bahkan datang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

“Tapi kenapa? Aku salah apa? Kalau ada yang salah, aku perbaiki. Aku janji.”

Tapi Mafuyu tidak ingin mengulur waktu. Dia tidak mau harus berpura-pura senang dan bahagia ketika semakin hari, semakin dia rasakan pula perasaannya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu.

“Nggak bisa, Uenoyama-kun.”

Uenoyama Ritsuka jauh lebih pantas dan lebih baik dia lepaskan. Jadi, mau sesedih apapun ekspresi yang Uenoyama pasang saat ini, mau selirih apapun suaranya saat ini, Mafuyu harus tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Dia sudah lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sehancur apa hubungan yang dipertahankan hanya dengan bermodal menyakiti, dan dia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Kalau harus tersakiti, maka lebih baik merasa tersakiti sekarang. Bukan besok, nanti, atau suatu hari di masa depan.

“Terus apa?”

Uenoyama adalah teman yang baik, pun guru musik yang baik. Mafuyu belajar banyak darinya. Dia meningkatkan _skill_ bermain gitarnya karena menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Tapi ya sudah.

Mafuyu hanya ingin mereka berteman saja esok hari.

“Ini bukan soal apa yang salah atau nggak, emang udah nggak bisa lagi.”

Sudah tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mau Mafuyu berusaha sekeras apapun selama tiga bulan terakhir ini, perasaannya sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

“Maksudnya?”

Desir-desir yang selalu dia rasakan selama bersama sang kekasih, debaran-debaran keras yang selalu dia rasakan ketika mereka berciuman, semua sudah perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Dan hari ini, dia yakin semua itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

“Perasaanku, emang udah nggak di sana lagi.”

Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain ini.

Mereka duduk di salah satu taman kampus yang jarang berpenghuni—hanya ada satu dua yang duduk sibuk mengerjakan tugas di meja yang terletak jauh dari mereka. Angin musim panas bertiup pelan, menggoyangkan daun-daun dari pohon yang menaungi mereka berdua di bawahnya.

Sinar matahari menembus masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan— _komorebi_. Cahayanya memantulkan ekspresi sang kekasih yang kini agaknya sudah tak sanggup dia pandang lagi.

“Emang bener-bener udah nggak bisa diperjuangin lagi?”

Mafuyu menelan ludah, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Uenoyama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

“Maaf, Uenoyama-kun. Aku udah nggak bisa. Kalau dilanjutin, nggak cuman kamu aja yang bakal sakit. Aku juga. Kalau kita tetap kayak gini, nggak ada yang tau ke depannya bakal gimana.”

Sekelebat bayangan memori mengenai dua orang temannya muncul sekilas.

“Mafuyu ....”

Dia tahu kapan harus mengakhiri dan kapan harus bersikap dewasa; Mafuyu tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka berdua.

“Uenoyama-kun, aku rasa ... kita lebih baik sampai di sini aja. Sekarang aku cuman ingin jadi teman Uenoyama-kun, nggak lebih dan nggak kurang.”

Kedua tangannya melepaskan genggaman.

Sembari menyimpulkan senyum lembut terakhirnya, Mafuyu berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan dedaunan gugur yang jatuh berulang kali tepat di depan matanya.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Dirinya terus menggumam dalam hati bahwa ini bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Masih banyak yang harus dicapai, masih banyak yang harus digapai.

Kalau dia dulu bisa melewati masa-masa kehilangan Yoshida Yuki, sekarang juga dia harus bisa melewati masa-masa perpisahannya dengan Uenoyama Ritsuka.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
